Game devices exist which display a game screen presenting a part or a whole of a game space in a planar configuration, e.g., 2D (two-dimensional) games, or display a part of a game space in a three-dimensional configuration as seen from the viewpoint of a third person, e.g., 3D (three-dimensional) games. Some games which are played using such game screens progress by allowing a player to operate one of a plurality of kinds of characters. An example of such a game device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Gazette No. 2930237 (hereinafter referred to as the “first conventional technique”).
In accordance with the game device of the first conventional technique, a player can arbitrarily operate either a first character or a second character. As is illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5 of Japanese Patent Gazette No. 2930237, if the player operates the first character, a game screen is displayed as seen from the viewpoint of a third person located behind the first character; and if the player is to operate the second character, a game screen is displayed as seen from the viewpoint of a third person located behind the second character. Thus, regardless of which character is operated by the player, substantially the same range within the game space is displayed on the game screen. These characters are selectively used depending on the attributes of the characters within the game space (e.g., what sorts of items can be used, what sorts of magic can be used, or the speed with which each character can move), for example.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-334170 teaches a game system in which a display device and a plurality of hand-held type game machines are coupled to a video game machine (hereinafter referred to as the “second conventional technique”). In accordance with the game system of the second conventional technique, as is illustrated in FIGS. 11 and 12 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-334170, the display device displays a game screen representing the entire game space for all players to see, whereas each hand-held type game machine displays a narrower range of the game space which can only be seen by the player using that hand-held type game machine.
However, the above first and second conventional techniques have the following problems. In the case of the first conventional technique (where only one display device is employed), substantially the same range within the game space is displayed on the game screen regardless of which character is operated by the player; this makes it difficult to vary the playability for each character on the display screen. In the case of the second conventional technique (where a plurality of display devices are employed), a common game screen representing the entire game space is typically displayed on a display device which can be simultaneously viewed by all players, whereas a limited range of the game space around each character is typically displayed on a display device which is in the hands of, and therefore can only be viewed by, the player who is operating that character. In this case, since all players are allowed to view the same common screen, it is difficult to assign different levels of playability to the respective players. Thus, with the first and second conventional techniques, other than the attributes assigned to each character, it is difficult to assign a handicap to each player, e.g., depending on who the character or the player is.
Therefore, a feature of an illustrative embodiment is to provide a game device, a recording medium having a game program recorded thereon, and a game system, where a different level of playability can be assigned to each character on the basis of the game screen.
An illustrative embodiment comprises the following aspects to attain the feature mentioned above. (The reference numerals or the like indicated between parentheses are merely provided to help understand the illustrative embodiment in light of the embodiments to be described later, and are not of any limitative nature.)
One aspect of an illustrative embodiment is directed to a game device, having connected thereto an operation means (6, 5-8) with which a player operates a character (C1, C2), the game device outputting to display means (2, 51) a game screen containing at least one character which is operable with the operation means. The game device comprises a map storage means (4, 32, 53), character storage means (4, 32, 53), an operation detecting means (41, step S5 executed by the computer), a character switching means (42, S8), a first character operation controlling means (43a, S31), a first game screen output means (S95), a second character operation controlling means (43b, S32), and a second game screen output means (S23). The map storage means stores map data based on which to display a game space. The character storage means stores data of a first character and a second character which are operable by players. The operation detecting means detects an operation made to the operation means. The character switching means switches an operable character by the operation means when a predetermined condition is satisfied. As used herein, the “predetermined condition” corresponds to the first character being captured by another character in the following embodiment. Another example of the predetermined condition includes elapsing of a predetermined amount of time. When the character switching means selects the first character (C1) to be the operable character, the first character operation controlling means controls the first character in accordance with the operation made to the operation means. When the first character operation controlling means controls the first character, the first game screen output means outputs a first game screen (W1) representing a relatively broad extent of the game space containing the first character and the second character, based on the map data in the map storage means and the data in the character storage means. When the character switching means selects the second character (C2, etc.) to be the operable character, the second character operation controlling means controls the second character in accordance with the operation made to the operation means. When the second character operation controlling means controls the second character, the second game screen output means outputs a second game screen (W2, etc.) representing a relatively narrow extent of the game space containing the second character, based on the map data in the map storage means and the data in the character storage means.
Thus, in accordance with the above construction of an illustrative embodiment, different extents of game space are displayed depending on whether the first character or the second character is being operated, thus introducing different levels of controllability depending on the character. Specifically, when a relatively large extent of game space is being displayed, one can operate his or her character while predicting the motions of the enemies or the like whose positions are being displayed. In particular, if the entire game space is being displayed, one can efficiently move his or her character to a desired location. On the other hand, when only a limited extent of game space is being displayed, it becomes difficult to operate one's own character because of the inability to tell the positions of the hidden enemies, or to efficiently move one's character to a desired location because the entire game space is not being displayed. Since the operable character changes when a predetermined condition is satisfied, a game having an intriguingly complex system can be provided.
The operation means may comprise: a first operation means (5) to be used by a first player; and a second operation means (6) to be used by a second player distinct from the first player. The display means may comprise: first display means (51) for displaying a personal screen to be viewed by only one player; and second display means (2) for displaying a common screen to be viewed by all participating players. In this case, the character switching means switches the operable character for the first player and the operable character for the second player when the predetermined condition is satisfied. The first game screen output means outputs the first game screen to the first display means, and the second game screen output means outputs the second game screen to the second display means. Thus, by coupling a plurality of operation means, it becomes possible to realize a multi-player game. In the case where a plurality of players participate, characters can be operated in screens which provide different levels of controllability for different players, and the operable character for each player changes when a predetermined condition is satisfied, whereby an even more complex game can be provided. In one embodiment, the first operation means is a hand-held type game machine (5) including the first display means and a manipulable element with which to operate the first character. Thus, by utilizing a hand-held type game apparatus as the first operation means, it becomes easy to provide a personal screen which enables only one player to operate his or her character. Furthermore, the game device may comprise a plurality of second operation means (6-8) to be operated by a plurality of second players. In this case, the second game screen output means outputs (S27) to the second display means a plurality of second game screens for the respective second characters operable with the plurality of second operation means, the plurality of second game screens not overlapping one another. Thus, since a second game screen for the respective second characters operated by different players is displayed on a common display means, a more interesting game can be provided.
The game device may further comprise residual image displaying control means (45, C11) for displaying, after the first character has passed through the second game screen, a residual image along a trajectory of the first character for a predetermined period of time. Thus, after the first character has moved, a residual image is displayed along a trajectory of the first character for a predetermined period of time. As a result, even if the first character is no longer displayed in the second game screen, it is easily known that the first character has passed through the extent of game space which is displayed in the second game screen. In other words, it becomes easier to know the position of the first character in the entire game space, through the second game screen which only displays a narrow extent of game space.
The game device may further comprise a means for changing a display region in the second game screen (FIG. 11, S22), for a predetermined period of time after a certain condition is satisfied, so as to represent an extent of the game space which is broader than the more typical narrow view and encompasses the relatively narrow extent containing the second character. Thus, when a certain condition is satisfied (e.g., an item has been obtained or each time a predetermined period of time has elapsed), a broader extent of game space is displayed in the second game screen for the second character only. The broader extent of game space displayed lasts for a predetermined period of time, during which the game can be played to the player's advantage. The “broader extent of game space” as used herein is preferably an extent which is narrower than the broad extent displayed in the first game screen.
The game device may further comprise: a score storage means (32) including a first score storage area (32a) and a second score storage area (32b); a table generation/update means (S13, S53) for generating table data (TD) for making associations between the first score storage area, the first player, and the first player's operable character, for making associations between the second score storage area, the second player, and the second player's operable character, and for updating the associations when the character switching means switches the operable characters; score adding means (S43) for cumulatively adding points each time the first character scores points; and score writing means (S44) for writing the points added by the score adding means to the first score storage area, by referring to the table data, when the first player is associated with the first character, and writing the points added by the score adding means to the second score storage area, by referring to the table data, when the second player is associated with the first character. Thus, a plurality of score storage areas are provided corresponding to the respective players, whereby it becomes possible to add points to each individual player. Since points are added only while the player is operating the first character, a unique, interesting game can be provided, especially where a plurality of players participate, such that only the one player who is operating the first character can earn points.
The second game screen output means may output (S26) a radar screen (W5), for displaying only a position of the second character in the entire game space, to the second display means, the radar screen being displayed together with the second game screen in the second display means. Thus, when a plurality of second characters exist, the relative positions of second characters can be easily grasped based on the radar screen. For example, if the first character is contained within a second character's second game screen, it becomes possible to estimate the position of that second character based on the radar screen and to predict the first character's position, which is not displayed in the radar screen. Since the radar screen does not indicate the position of the first character, the fun of searching for the first character is not undermined.
A second feature of an illustrative embodiment is directed to a recording medium having a game program recorded thereon to be executed by a computer in a game device, having connected thereto operation means with which a player operates a character, the game program causing the game device to output to display means a game screen containing characters which are operable with the operation means. The recording medium, having a game program recorded thereon, causes the computer to function as a map storage means, character storage means, an operation detecting means, a character switching means, a first character operation controlling means, a first game screen output means, a second character operation controlling means, and a second game screen output means. The map storage means stores map data based on which to display a game space. The character storage means stores data of a player operable first and second character. The operation detecting means detects an operation made to the operation means. The character switching means switches an operable character, by using the operation means, once a predetermined condition is satisfied. When the character switching means selects the first character to be the operable character, the first character operation controlling means controls the first character in accordance with the operation made to the operation means. When the first character operation controlling means controls the first character, the first game screen output means outputs, based on the map data in the map storage means and the data in the character storage means, a first game screen representing a broad extent of the game space containing the first character and the second character. When the character switching means selects the second character to be the operable character, the second character operation controlling means controls the second character in accordance with the operation made to the operation means. When the second character operation controlling means controls the second character, the second game screen output means outputs, based on the map data in the map storage means and the data in the character storage means, a second game screen representing a narrow extent of the game space containing the second character.
The operation means may comprise: a first operation means to be used by a first player, and a second operation means to be used by a second player distinct from the first player; and the display means may comprise: first display means for displaying a personal screen to be viewed by only one player, and a second display means for displaying a common screen to be viewed by all participating players. In this case, the game program causes the computer to function so that: the character switching means switches the operable character for the first player and the operable character for the second player when the predetermined condition is satisfied; the first game screen output means outputs the first game screen to the first display means; and the second game screen output means outputs the second game screen to the second display means. Moreover, the first operation means may be a hand-held type game machine including the first display means and a manipulable element with which to operate the first character. In this case, the game program causes the computer to function so that the first game screen output means outputs the first game screen to the first display means of the hand-held type game machine. The game device may further comprise a plurality of second operation means to be operated by a plurality of second players. In this case, the game program causes the computer to function so that the second game screen output means outputs to the second display means a plurality of second game screens for the respective second characters operable with the plurality of second operation means, the plurality of second game screens not overlapping one another.
The game program may cause the computer to further function as residual image displaying control means for displaying, after the first character has passed through the second game screen, a residual image along a trajectory of the first character for a predetermined period of time.
The game program may cause the computer to further function as display region changing means for changing, for a predetermined period of time after a certain condition is satisfied, the second game screen so as to represent a broad extent of the game space which encompasses the narrow extent containing the second character.
The game program may cause the computer to further function as: a score storage means including a first score storage area and a second score storage area; a table generation/update means for generating table data for making associations between the first score storage area, the first player, and the first player's operable character, for making associations between the second score storage area, the second player, and the second player's operable character, and for updating the associations when the character switching means switches the operable characters; a score adding means for cumulatively adding points each time the first character scores points; and a score writing means for writing the points added by the score adding means to the first score storage area, by referring to the table data, when the first player is associated with the first character, and writing the points added by the score adding means to the second score storage area, by referring to the data, when the second player is associated with the first character.
The game program may cause the computer to function so that the second game screen output means outputs a radar screen for displaying, to the second display means, only a position of the second character in the entire game space, the radar screen being displayed together with the second game screen.
A third feature of an illustrative embodiment is directed to a game system for playing a network game comprising a plurality of terminal devices (12) coupled to a network, each terminal device including: an operation means, a map storage means, a character storage means, an operation detecting means, a character switching means, a first character operation controlling means, a first game screen output means, a second character operation controlling means, and a second game screen output means. The operation means is used by a player to operate a character. The map storage means stores map data based on which to display a game space. The character storage means stores data of a first character and a second character which are operable by players. The operation detecting means detects an operation made to the operation means. The character switching means switches an operable character by the operation means when a predetermined condition is satisfied. When the character switching means selects the first character to be the operable character, the first character operation controlling means controls the first character in accordance with the operation made to the operation means. When the first character operation controlling means controls the first character, the first game screen output means outputs, based on the map data in the map storage means and the data in the character storage means, a first game screen representing a relatively broad extent of the game space containing the first character and the second character. When the character switching means selects the second character to be the operable character, the second character operation controlling means controls the second character in accordance with the operation made to the operation means. When the second character operation controlling means controls the second character, the second game screen output means outputs, based on the map data in the map storage means and the data in the character storage means, a second game screen representing a relatively narrow extent of the game space containing the second character. The present game system may be constructed from the aforementioned game devices, being used as terminal devices.
Thus, in accordance with the above construction of the present invention, on the display device of each terminal device which can be viewed by one of a plurality of players operating respective second characters, only a narrow extent of game space containing the second character for that player is displayed, while a broader extent of game space is displayed on a terminal device's display device which can only be viewed by the one player who is operating the first character. As a result, handicaps can be introduced on the basis of displayed extents of game space. That is, whereas a player operating a second character can only recognize a partial game surrounding his or her own character, the player operating the first character can view a broader extent of game space, so that the player operating the first character can play the game to his or her advantage.
A fourth feature of an illustrative embodiment is directed to a game system comprising: at least one hand-held type game machine having a display section and an operation section operable by a player; a plurality of operation means which are operable by players; a game device for outputting a game screen in which to display characters which are operated within a game space respectively by means of the operation section of the hand-held type game machine and the plurality of operation means; and display means for displaying an image based on the output game screen. The game device includes a map storage means, a character storage means, an operation detecting means, a character switching means, a first character operation controlling means, a first game screen output means, a second character operation controlling means, and a second game screen output means. The map storage means stores map data based on which to display the game space. The character storage means stores data of a first character and a second character which are operable by players. The first character operation controlling means controls the first character in accordance with an operation made to the operation section of the hand-held type game machine. The second character operation controlling means controls the second character in accordance with an operation made to the operation means. The first game screen output means outputs a first game screen, to the hand-held type game machine, representing a broad extent of the game space containing at least the first character and the second character, based on the map data in the map storage means and the data in the character storage means. The second game screen output means outputs a second game screen to the display means, representing a narrow extent of the game space containing the second character, based on the map data in the map storage means and the data in the character storage means. The hand-held type game machine displays the first game screen, which is output from the first game screen output means, on the display section. The display means displays the second game screen which is output from the second game screen output means.
Thus, in accordance with the above construction of the present invention, on a common display device which can be viewed by all of a plurality of players operating respective operation means, only a narrow extent of game space containing the character for each player is displayed, while a broader extent of game space is displayed on the display section serving as a personal screen which can only be viewed by the one player who is operating the hand-held type game machine. As a result, handicaps can be introduced on the basis of displayed extents of game space. That is, whereas a player operating the operation means can only view a partial game surrounding his or her own character, the player operating the hand-held type game machine can view a broader extent of game space, so that the player operating the hand-held type game machine can play the game to his or her advantage.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the illustrative embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.